gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters Prey
Prologue Coruscant, 20th February 2059, Tactical Command Office. 5 men sat around a table, with a holographic image of Destinas space hovering above the middle of the table. Adam Wallace entered the room, and sat down. It took him a few seconds to study the hologram, but when he had, a single word left his mouth. "Sh*t" Chapter 1 The hologram was showing a large fleet of Reaper ships entering the area. How they had reached the Icarus galaxy was not known, but it was irrelevant. They were here, and the Destinas would have to deal with them. Now was a time to act, not argue about how they got here. Messages were sent to all the colonies to erect defensive nets, such as ship mines, shield busters, sensor webs, and other things. The entire empire was put on red alert, and all ships were recalled to defend the colonies. Small, cloaked ships were sent to stay with the Reaper fleet, to warn any colonies they went for. When the Reapers first entered a system with an uninhabited planet however, they were left alone alone for the time being. The Destinas built ships on every colony so that they would not be caught unprepared. The New Atlantis cityship was always ready to be launched. But everyone was afraid. By the 19th of April the entire Destinas empire was ready for anything. On the previously uninhabited planet the Reapers had been growing in numbers, and a massive fleet was gathered around the planet, know to the Destinas as Kaitor. The Reapers planned to take over the galaxy quickly and quietly. Kaitor, 23rd April 2059, Reaper Hive command ship. Three Reapers sat at a table, as chaos soldiers stood nearby. "We must build more ships before we attempt to take over, we cannot risk spreading ourselves too thin." said the first. "We have waited too long, the Humans have had time to get ready, they might attack, we should attack now, or forever be sorry!" shouted the second. "We are fine for now, we attack in one month, if we attack now we will be slaughtered easily. These humans may be weak, but they are not stupid, they will expect both strategies that you two suggest, and have countermeasures." the third said calmly. He was obviously the commander. They then went outside, and surveyed the fleet under construction nearby. It was truly massive, with over 30 hive ships, and countless cruisers, darts, and others. They were all a mere month away from finishing. When they were finished the Icarus galaxy would fall. But the Destinas were not going to wait that long. Chapter 2 Coruscant, 24th April 2059, Tactical Command Office General Ranto Gillick sat with three other men around the Holo-table, surveying the latest data received from the spy ships. It showed a massive fleet under construction, and another massive fleet already in orbit. "Is the Zeus fleet ready to jump to Hyperspace yet?" asked the General. "They're still waiting for the F-306 fighter escort from New Earth, sir." responded one of the other men. "And the Poseidon fleet?" "Waiting for the New Atlantis Mega-city-ship, sir." responded another. The General changed the holo-image to a 3-D map of Destinas space. Two fleets were shown, one on each side of Kaitano. The Destiny was with the Zeus fleet. Each fleet was bigger than the fleet used during the Lashna War, and equipped with the best weaponry available. In one day they would depart for Kaitano, and destroy the Reaper fleet. Each fleet had Janus, Intrigue, Bellerophon, Orion, Leviathan, and Icarus class ships in it. Each fleet was piloted by the best men in the galaxy, not all of them human. The ships were heavily armed with the best weaponry in existence: Drone cannons, Coil guns, Ion cannons, beam weapons, railguns, drones, ship mines and a lot more besides.